


Chocolate Milk

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Dr Who - Fandom, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Graham - Freeform, Thirteen - Freeform, dr who, ryan - Freeform, thasmin, yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: After the TARDIS breaks down and had to be left parked up overnight, Yaz’s invited the doctor Ryan and graham round to sleep over.





	Chocolate Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall hope you enjoy this <3

The Doctor slowly closed the TARDIS door and turned to her friends. 

“So what now?” said the doctor looking at them all, an innocent smile across her face.

“Well we cant go back to my flat there’s no way of getting there and we’ve got no money to get a cab.” Said graham his arms folded.

“Well we cant stay in the TARDIS when she’s repairing, it would be far to dangerous” 

Everyone turned to Yaz.

“I suppose you could all stay at mine.” She said jokingly rolling her eyes and spinning on her heels wandering of in the the direction of her flat.

It was late and Yaz quietly opened the door. To her surprise her mum was still awake. 

“It’s ok for my friends to stay the night isn’t it mum? They don’t have anywhere else to go.” 

“I suppose” said najia raising her eyebrow at the three stood in the doorway.

They shuffled in closing the door behind them. 

“Right I’m I’d to bed” said Najia “sleep well” she said shooting a brief smile in there direction heading of to her room.

“Right Ryan and graham you can sleep on the sofa and doctor, you can sleep with me... I mean if you don’t mind.”

Ryan giggled and Yaz glared at him which instantly made him shut up.

“Brilliant thanks Yaz” said the docotor still kind of perplexed by Yaz’s flat.

Yaz brought some pillows and blankets and placed them on the sofa, said goodnight and then made her way to her room, the doctor followed.

The doctor removed her coat and began getting under the covers.

“Doctor are you really gonna sleep in thoose clothes?” 

“Well I didn’t really think to bring any sleepwear so.. yea I guess” 

“Well.. do you mabey wanna borrow something?”

“Aww that’d be brilliant thank you Yaz”

Yaz re-emerged now in her own pyjamas, some shorts and a baggy jumper. She also brought some shorts and a baggy t-shirt for the doctor.

The doctor happily trotted of into the bathroom changing out of her clothes.

She wandered back in looking at herself in the mirror. Her long pale legs and the t-shirt that hung loosely of her body. She had put her hair in two plaits and taken of the little makeup that she had on.

yaz looked at the doctor and blushed. She really was beautiful.

They both climbed under the covers, fidgeting to get comfy. 

“Night Yaz” 

“Night Doctor”

It had been at least and hour and Yaz was still wide awake. She looked at her alarm clock and 2:30 flashed in bright red numbers.

She sighed and quietly got out of bed. The doctor was on her side, curled up into ball so she’s just assumed she was asleep.

She put on her dressing gown and wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a small glass of wine. Wine usally helped her sleep.

She opened the back door and sat on the kitchen floor staring out into the sky at the stars. Her breath lingering in the cool night air.

She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

“Hiya Yaz sorry, I heard you get up and just wanted to check you were ok”

“I’m fine” she said with a small smile. “Just can’t sleep” 

Yaz produced another glass of wine and handed it to the doctor.

She took a sip and her face scrunched up “uh uh not good” said shaking her head.

Yaz laughed “one sec wait here” 

She emptied the glass and fumbled around the fridge to find the carton of chocolate milk. She filled the glass and returned to the doctor. 

She took a big gulp and smiled like a toddler. 

“Better?” Said Yaz 

“Definitely” said the doctor taking another gulp.

The doctor wrapped her arms around herself shivering slightly.

“Oh shit sorry I forgot you’re only in a T-shirt and shorts you must be freezing, here” she said taking on arm out of her dressing gown and placing half of it round the doctors shoulders.

They sat for a while just staring at the stars. Yaz’s hands were bitten by the cold but felt a surge of warmth as the doctors hand wrapped around her own.

It was a small gesture but it spoke a thousand words.

Yaz’s rested her head on the doctors shoulder smelling the coconut in her pale blonde hair.

The doctor could feel Yaz drifting of on her shoulder. She stood up, pulling Yaz with her and wandered back the bedroom.

They lay down and Yaz nestled into the doctors chest, they’re hands still interlocked.

The doctor put her arms around yaz feeling herself gently drift of.


End file.
